Warhammer 41K : Age of Resurrection
by QuantumQ9
Summary: The greatest fear of the Imperium has happened. The Emperor is dead, and the resulting ripples throughout the warp has ripped a new warp eye into the material realm, consuming the entire Segmentum Solar. Between the ever expanding chaos, rebellion, and the other galactic races moving upon the Imperium's weakness, the future seems dark. The only hope is hidden in an old prophecy.
1. Introduction

Shrieks echoed throughout the imperial place's central chambers as psyker after psyker is forcibly hooked up to the golden throne and drained of their life force. Hidden amongst the screaming mass of maddened psykers 4 hooded figures stood in utter silence. Waiting. Preparing.

The first of the hooded figures was grabbed by the chains and pulled towards the throne. One of the priests pulled away the hood revealing who was beneath.

The head slowly rose to look the priest in the eyes. Upon his forehead, the mark of Khorn.

"What the hell is this! Execute this heretic immediately!" The chains binding the psyker splintered and his arms shot out.

"Blood for the Blood God!" He screamed as everyone close to him began writhing in agony, blood pouring from them as every vein and artery ripped open.

A distance down the line of the psykers several of the Adeptus Custodes took aim. Another hooded figure appeared to phase through his chains and with a swift motion of his hand sent the Custodes flying across the room. On his hand the mark of Tzeentch.

Alarms began to sound and more Custodes started pouring into the chamber, they began to fire upon the mass of psykers that were chaotically panicking around the room, screaming in fear, and crying to be saved.

A third hooded figure, the right side of their chest uncovered and wearing a necklace of the purest gold darted towards the Custodes. The hood slipped away to reveal a face of extreme beauty that could not be distinguished as man or woman. They moved with incredible speed and conquered two small daggers into their hands. They began to cut apart the Custodes as easily as cutting up paper, screaming in delightful pleasure as they did.

In the midst of the massacre an inquisitor began to march through the centre of the chamber, cutting apart the maddened hordes as they rushed towards him with ease. His gaze first firmly on the 3 heretics that were slowly making their way closer and closer to the Emperor.

He raised his blade to cut apart one of them when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Now we shouldn't do that. Why don't you join us?" Said the figure just loud enough to be heard over the shrieks of death and sound like a whisper.

The inquisitor elbowed the figure behind him and turned to face the it. It's hands slowly dropped away from its face, revealing a disgusting mess of boils and fungus growths. A green liquid as thick as blood dripped from its wound.

"You can join us now." It spoke softly. The Inquisitor felt an itching sensation from where he'd been grabbed. He lifted his sleeve to reveal a rash that was quickly spreading over his body.

"What have you done to me Heretic!?"

"I gave you a gift. I do hope you enjoy." The Inquisitor fell to his feet in pain. He began to cough up blacked blood. The rash spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry my Emperor. I have failed you." As he fell to the ground the last few Custodes were cut apart.

"Fancy us finally working together." The plagued one spoke with a grin.

"Let's just finish this already. It's been long enough and these mortal forms are growing weaker." The sorcerer said in disgust of the plagued.

They stepped up the throne and in a unison contradictory of their chaotic nature, they slit their throats. The blood spilt onto the floor and chaotic energies began to converge around the mixing blood. The Emperors limp body began to twitch, and suddenly started to jerk around as the energies moved over him. The throne started to spark, pipes disconnected, and the Emperors body began to rapidly decay.

Gathering every ounce of strength, in a final burst of consciousness, the Emperor spoke the first words in 10,000 years.

"I… Will… Return…" And with that, he crumbled into dust.

There was a silence… An unnatural silence. The Astronomicon, flickered and snapped out of existence, causing all ships within the warp to suddenly exit or become lost entirely. Every psyker with connection to the Emperor felt a sudden cold, followed by his last words. Some were driven mad by the sudden disconnection, others spiralled into depression and yet others began to try and figure out which prophecy would become true.

Deep in the throne, there was a knocking. Slight at first, but gradually getting louder. It suddenly became a loud bang, and the sound of metal being torn apart. There was a flash of purple light and a swarm of demons began to rush out of the concealed webway gate. They raced through the temple, butchering everything, militarum, space marine and Custodes a like all fell to the seemingly endless hordes of chaos spawn that were leaking through.

Chaos portals began to open up all over Holy Terra, and in orbit. The grand fleet attempted to halt the ships that suddenly appeared out of these portals but with the sheer number of ships, coupled with some portals dragging imperium ships in or destroying them entirely, it became too much.

The defenders of Holy Terra fought and died in the name of the fallen God Emperor. All the while the warp portals slowly converged causing it to grow ever larger.

A comparably small distance away, the Martian ground began to shake. Deep in the labyrinth the Void dragon began to stir. It sensed the ancient enemies of the warp and knew it was no match for the entity beginning to form inside the warp storm.

No longer bound by the Emperor's power, the Dragon broke free of its confinement and burst through the Martian surface. A number of tech priests witnessed the sudden escape of the Void Dragon, and believing it was their Technology God, they gathered all the forces they could and followed it. Leaving the destruction of the Sol system without hesitation.

Deep in the warp, something began to emerge. The chaos that surrounded the entity began to smooth out. The entity grew with power, everything it touched became ordered. A new realm was being born, and with it, a new god of chaos, one the likes of which had never been seen before. The god of Order and Stability.

So great was its power, that the other 4 chaos gods, for the first time, became worried.

The entity screamed out as it burst into existence within the Imaterium. Its scream broke into the material realm and echoed across the galaxy, with it a new great warp storm broke out across the Imperium of Man. In an instant, countless worlds fell into the warp, destroying the entire Segmentum Solar, and taking with it an incomprehensible amount of lives.

With no God, no leader, and this sudden loss of life, the Imperium would soon fall to fear, anarchy and violence. Leaving its territory wide open for the enemies of Mankind to do as they pleased.


	2. Siege of Armegeddon

The people of Armageddon looked to the skies in horror as the warp storm expanded to fill the sky.

Anyone with any kind of psychic abilities instantly fell to their knees. Some going mad, some broken of mind and others weeping at the sudden void where the Emperor's presence once was. Even those without psychic abilities could feel the darkness that was soon to approach.

All across the planet, people of all kinds from lowly worker to the highest ranked official stared into the writhing vortex of the warp. Even the Ork hordes across the planet were momentarily taken off guard by this.

In orbit, the massive fleet that had been left behind in orbital defence of Armageddon turned all broadside weaponry to the rift that lay at the edge of the system. Something was approaching. Something big.

Emerging out of the warp was a massive vessel. Capable of dwarfing even an Emperor class battleship. It's armour plating glowed a pristine white and was covered in golden details. The entire ship was perfectly symmetrical with an armament large enough to take on all of what's left of the Imperial fleet.

It set a direct course for the planet, it's engines blazing to golden life.

As it arrived in orbit, Armageddon's fleet unleashed a massive barrage of firepower onto it's hull. The ship continued to move through the explosions, it's hull barely being scratched. Black Templar vessels ran alongside it using every tactic they'd knowledge of. The Salamander fleet rapidly waived between the shots attempting to neutralise any external system they thought looked important.

The ship didn't fire a single shot. It continued to move directly towards the planet. The fleets attempted to move out of it's way but several vessels were ripped to pieces as it charged through them.

It continued on it's course, the atmosphere of Armageddon rippling at it's hull. It suddenly shifted moving itself parallel to the ground. Beneath the colossal ship, the people of Hive Tartarus looked up in horror.

Thousands upon thousands of objects began to fall from the vessel. Very quickly the guardsmen around the Hive city were able to see what was approaching them. Each object was humanoid, clad in glistening golden armour, with two massive angelic wings sprouting from their backs, and all with an identical mask of a human face, with no distinct features. They all held a large sword and an unusually designed pistol, both of which had a bright white aura around them.

As the beings descended the guards were blinded by the collective light that emanated from them. But soon each and every being in the Hive city learned the true intentions of these seemingly angelic beings.

Golden beams began to strike anything and everything. Instantly vapourising everything it touched. Turning them into nothing but disconnected energy. The guardsmen tried to fire back but were unable to deal any killing blows.

As the angels landed they began to swing their swords in unison. They ripped apart the civilians, guardsmen and Ork's alike. But they did not dwell on it. The deaths were made quick and done efficiently. There was no specific targets. And there was no signs of any emotion to what they were doing.

This was not an invasion motivated by strategy, greed or honour. This was an extermination. One which, in the eyes of every angelic being, was a necessity. For it was the will of their god. A god with incredible power. The Warp God of Order, the part of the Emperors soul that had been consumed by the warp. It was his will that complete order be brought to the galaxy, and the only true way to achieve this was complete and utter destruction. For if nothing exists, there will be permanent order.

No more then one standard hour later the entire Hive city, every being inside, and those that were outside sieging, were nothing but ash. The glowing angels rose back to their ship, and it slowly drifted towards Hive Helsreach.

Tu`Shan looked upon the colossal vessel as it approached. Anti-air cannons blazing and doing nothing. Even the Orks had turned their fire against the ship.

To him it was clear that these attacks would not be enough to disable the craft. He summoned the nearest officer.

"Why was this ship able to get passed the fleet? Find out where High Marshal Helbrecht is."

The officer quickly scurried off and soon returned with a Librarian who was in psychic contact with a Librarian on the fleet.

"High Marshal Helbrecht has left with one crusade to pursue Ghazghkull's suspected command ship." The Librarian spoke softly.

"Of course he did that reckless fool." Tu'Shan paused, seeing the vessel was almost upon them. "Tell the 30 largest vessels to prepare exterminatus weapons." All around him were suddenly taken by surprise.

"But Brother, the people of this planet..." One Salamander officer started.

"Look upon that ship Brother. Do you see how our weaponry is deflected? That entire craft is made of Adamantium. A single blast of Exterminatus weaponry should be enough to penetrate it's hull. We will do the rest from there." He paused again, judging the insanity of his plan. "Signal the fleet to fire on my mark."

The fleet moved it's 30 largest vessel into position directly above the colossal vessel.

"He knows the risks of this plan right. If we were to miss a single shot the entire city..." One of the naval officers said. The fleet commander turned to him.

"He knows. He also knows that this is the only option. Who knows what has happened to Holy Terra, the Imperium could well fall apart, but maybe if we stop whatever this thing is, we could delay it long enough for the Emperor to save us. Have faith." The Officer nodded in agreement as the ships fell into position.

Tu'Shan looked as the vessel loomed almost completely over the Hive city. He bided his time. Waiting for the right moment. The angelic beings began to decent from the craft.

"Now!" He bellowed.

A massive blast dropped from the fleet. It crashed into the top of the vessel, causing it to violently jar it's nose down. It began to crash down towards the ground, the angelic beings that had been underneath were now nothing but paste against the underhull of the ship.

The ship drifted down towards the Equatorial Jungle, seeming to fall in slow motion. As it happened, the blast had hit the ships bridge directly, disabling any kind of control. Tu'Shan turned to his men.

"Come my Brothers! Into the fires of battle, unto the anvil of war!" He charged towards the crashing ship, ever Salamander marine following closely.

As the group charged to battle, guardsmen and other Space Marines joined, filled with hope against this foe. An invisible light guided them in their hearts. And for the first time in each marines life, they felt something incredibly powerful within them. A force which was more powerful then even the emperors gaze. Non knew what it was, nor where it had come from. But this power gave them all they needed for this fight, and they would win, for the glory of the Imperium!

The ship smashed into the ground, tearing up earth and rock. The marines charged through the wrecked landscape. It was Tu'Shan's plan to flood his men through the hull breach, fighting in the close quarters that they were suited for, while the others covered their charged and dealt with those creatures who swarmed out of the vessel.

The firefight quickly ensued in the complete chaos of the moment the angelic beings were taken completely of guard. As they tried to rally themselves into some kind of attack they were quickly mowed down, such is the cost of an obsession for complete order.

As they charged ever closer to the ship, the flamers of the Fire Drakes set ablaze angel after angel. They quickly reached the ship having not lost a single marine. But just as they clambered up it's hull a massive swarm of Ork's suddenly came upon the ship, apparently they had come up with a similar plan of attack, but instead used the marines as bait to draw out more angels for their blood sport.

Some 15 warbands were currently tearing apart the angelic forces, some attempting to tear new holes into the hull to little effect. They appeared to give little attention to the Imperials forces, only confronting the ones in their way. It appears they'd found a better fight.

With the Orks distracting a large bulk of the angelic hoard the path to the breach had been almost completely cleared. Tu'Shan leaped into the breach which was still glowing from the heat of the firepower. His men jumping in close behind. As they fought through angel upon angel they slowly delved deeper and deeper into the ship. He did not know what, but something was guiding him in this path.

"Stand strong Brothers! Let us burn these beasts back to the warp!"

One of the angelic beast jumped at him. He swiftly slid out of the way and slammed his chainsword into the creature with such force the mask of the beast fell off. The face that was exposed was... Not a face. No. It had nothing face like about it. It was just flesh on a skull. There was no eyes, no mouth, not even a nose or ears. Just a blank slate of what was once a man. Upon seeing this the other angels began to wail with horror, and quickly ran off into the darkness of the powered down corridors.

Tu'Shan inspected the dead beast.

"This was once a man. What horrid being of the warp could do such a thing? I sense this may be the time of ending that the prophecies have foretold. Come Brothers. I feel we are close to our destination."

He pushed aside a warped and shattered door to reveal the engine core of the ship. Much to the surprise of all the marines, it bore the markings of Vulkan. This craft had somehow got it's hands on one of the artefacts of their Primarch. The Engine of Woes.

"We must contact the Forgefather Immediately." He said softly to his men in shock. "The time of the final battle seems to be drawing nearer."


End file.
